


Lost

by Auchen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auchen/pseuds/Auchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once a boy and a girl lost in the forest. They were not gentle and they were not kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I became inspired to write a Buckynat drabble in a dreamlike, fairy tale style. This is my first fic of any sort with these two. :)

There was once a boy and a girl lost in the forest. They were not gentle and they were not kind.

The boy had once fought in a war in a country that he no longer cared for.

When the girl was very young, she had ice planted in her heart.

They were taught to kill in dark, secret rooms. They were taught to become the monsters in other’s stories.

The boy taught the girl how to fight, how to not leave a trace. But the ice that their masters had carved into her heart was not strong enough, for the boy and the girl sinned. In gloomy and empty places, they whispered yearning to each other in the winter air.

But their nameless, cruel masters found them out. So they cleaned the boy as if he were a greasy old gun until he became sharp and cold again. He slipped away from the girl’s life. But she still found pieces of him, photographs and notes, haunting her like a ghost.

—

The girl saw him once more, when he aimed a gun at her and blasted a hole in her stomach. But she knew the boy well. If he aimed to kill, he would have.

—

In a vacant, dirty room, the masters put the boy to sleep again, and hoped that he would not dream of love in the winter.

—

After years, a hawk found the girl wandering in the forest with blood drenched hands. She was no damsel, and she did not need saving, but they were kindred spirits. She needed someone to show her that she did not have to live in blackness. And together, they found their way out of dark, blood soaked spaces.

—

The girl found the sun and walked with gods, outwitting them and saving her world from invading beasts, while the boy wandered alone in the shadows with a gun clutched in his hands.

—

After her world fell apart,  the girl found the boy, shivering, lost. She knew what she needed to do.

She offered him her hand and led him out of the forest.


End file.
